User blog:YoungOtakuNerd/CCF Reboot/Halloween party
Ya know, I was just thinking: What if Cartoon Cartoon Fridays came back? Then can move new episodes of Adventure Time, Gumball, and Regular Show to the first few time slots, and air reruns of some of the Cartoon Cartoons! Not only will it be a nostalgic change, but a change that'll make airing new episodes easier; Fridays are nights when kids stay up later, so there would be more time for CCF to air. (If we're lucky, they may even cancel swim on Friday nights...) Now given what I've said, you're probably wondering, "How could this idea get better?". I've got the answer: air the reboot's premier on the Friday before Halloween. Because Halloween is one of the best holidays! I even have some ideas on how it could go down! Promos Promo 1 Announcer: They said it wasn't possible... (A clip from Dexter's Laboratory plays) Dexter: No! That is impossible! Announcer: But they were wrong... (A clip from Ed, Edd, & Eddy plays) Eddy: Double D!...Let me poke your brain! Edd: (Screams) (A montage of creepy CN episodes plays while the announcer speaks) Announcer: Cartoon Cartoon Fridays is back...From the DEAD!!! (A clip from The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy plays) Irwin: (Screams) (The montage continues) Announcer: Tune in this Friday to watch spooky new episodes of Adventure Time, Regular Show, and The Amazing World of Gumball, as well as some of your favorite Cartoon Network classics! (A clip from Codename: Kids Next Door plays) Numbuh 4: HELP!!! (A montage of typical CN Halloween specials plays) Announcer: We'll also be playing some of your favorite Halloween specials all week long, like Underfist: Halloween Bash, a variety of Scooby-Doo features, and much, much, more... (A clip from a Scooby-Doo movie plays not quite sure which one to choose) Shaggy: ZOINKS! (A Halloween-themed backdrop with the words "Cartoon Cartoon Fridays Halloween Return" and "October 28" appears) Announcer: And it's all right here on Cartoon Network! Be there...If you dare! (Laughs maniacally) (The classic CN logo appears, closing the promo) Promo 2 (A CCF style background and block appear, with a picture of Irwin in the block; there's text reading "Cartoon Cartoon Fridays" and "October 28" beside the block) Announcer: Next week, Irwin hosts the terrifying return of Cartoon Cartoon Fridays! (A clip of Underfist plays) Irwin (Singing): I FEEL LIKE A CELEBRITY!!! (Clips of Adventure Time, Gumball, and Regular Show play) Announcer: We've also got new episodes of Adventure Time, Regular Show, and The Amazing World of Gumball to scare up for you... (A clip of Adventure Time plays) Finn: (Screams) (A Halloween-themed backdrop with the words "Cartoon Cartoon Fridays Halloween Return" and "October 28" appears) Announcer: It's all right here on Cartoon Network! Trick or treat! (Laughs maniacally) (The classic CN logo appears, closing the promo) Cartoon Cartoon Fridays Halloween Return Transcripts Part 1 (The Halloween CCF theme plays, then cuts to the CCF set, which is decorated for Halloween; Irwin walks onto the set in a costume of Dexter) Irwin: What's up, yo? Welcome to the special, Halloween-themed return of Cartoon Cartoon Fridays! I, Irwin, will be your host for tonight! Now, to start things off, let's check out our super sweet line-up! (The line-up screen shows up, highlighting each show and its time as Irwin speaks) Irwin: First off, we got an all-new episode of The Amazing World of Gumball! Then we bust out a fresh new Adventure Time, followed by a mad new episode of Regular Show! (The screen cuts back to Irwin) Irwin: And it's all here on Cartoon Cartoon Fridays, yo! Part 2 (The set appears, with Irwin standing by a tank of water and apples) Irwin: Hey, what's up? Welcome back to Cartoon Cartoon Fridays! So I'm over here at the apple-bobbing tank, which has actual apples this time! In case you didn't know, we had to use onions back in 2000. (Dexter as Mordecai, Buttercup as Marceline, and Marceline as Irwin's vampire-mummy form stand by the tank, with Dexter about to bob for an apple) Buttercup and Marceline: Do it! Do it! Do it! (Dexter dunks his head in, the resurfaces with an apple in his mouth) Buttercup and Marceline: YEAH!!! (Darwin as Buttercup walks up to Irwin, holding a candy apple) Darwin: Hey Irwin, we've also got candy apples! Irwin: Oh, sweet! Numbuh 5 (Offscreen): WHAT THE HECK!?! (The screen cuts to Numbuh 5, who is dressed as Johnny Bravo and holding a partially-eaten candy apple) Numbuh 5: This ain't a candy apple; this some normal apple on a stick! (Cuts back to Irwin and the others) Irwin: Wait, what!? Who was in charge of the candy apples? Marceline: Rigby. Buttercup: And who was in charge of the bobbing apples? Marceline: That would also be Rigby-Wait a second... Dexter: (Tries to speak, but can't because the apple is stuck in his teeth) Irwin, Darwin, Marceline, Buttercup, and Numbuh 5: RIGBY!!! (The screen cuts to Rigby like Billy and Mardecai like Grim) Rigby: What? It's not like the boxes were labelled! (Mordecai holds up the boxes, which are labelled "Normal Apples" and "Candy Apples") Mordecai: Actually, they were... Rigby: UGH!!! (Cuts back to Irwin) Irwin: Well, while we try to fix this problem, here's what's coming up next. (The line-up screen shows up, highlighting each show and its time as Irwin speaks) Irwin: Up next is the new Gumball, followed by a new Regular Show. After that, we got an episode of The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy-Hey, that's my show! (Cuts back to the apple-bobbing tank, where Dexter is trying to pull the apple out of his teeth) Irwin: And it's all right here on Cartoon Cartoon Fridays, yo!...Numbuh 5, you may need to call Nightbrace; we need a dentist over here! Part 3 (Irwin appears on set, this time in his vampire-mummy form) Irwin: 'Sup dudes? Welcome back to Cartoon Cartoon Fridays! As you can see, I'm in my mummy-vampire form, yo! I thought it would be appropriate for Halloween, and- (Marceline comes in) Marceline: Irwin, what the stuff!? Irwin: What? (Irwin gets a good look at Marceline, remembering that she dressed as him for Halloween) Irwin: Oh...Well, I'll go change in a second. But before I do, here's what we've got coming up. (The line-up screen shows up, highlighting each show and its time as Irwin speaks) Irwin: Up next is the new Regular Show, followed by Billy & Mandy. Then we got an episode of Dexter's Laboratory. (Cuts back to Irwin) Irwin: And it's all here on Cartoon Cartoon Fridays, yo! Hold up, where'd I put my costume? Part 4 (Irwin appears on set, this time in the Dexter costume he was dressed in earlier) Irwin: Welcome back to Cartoon Cartoon Fridays, where I've changed back into my costume, because two people wearing the same costume is tacky. Anyway- (The lights shut off, leaving only the six monitors and Irwin's glasses visible) Irwin: What the...? Lumpy Space Princess: Oh my Glob! Dexter: Great, it's Aquaman all over again! Irwin: Alright, who did that? Mysterious Voice: That's for me to know and you to never find out. Irwin: Well, while we figure out what to do about the lights, here's what we've got next. (The line-up screen shows up, highlighting each shw and its time as Irwin speaks) Irwin: Up next is Billy & Mandy, then Dexter's Lab. Then we finish it off with The Powerpuff Girls. (Cuts back to Irwin) Irwin: It's right here on Cartoon Cartoon Fridays, yo! Anyone got a flashlight? Part 5 (The set appears, still dark, with Irwin's glasses visible as indication that he's there) Irwin: Welcome back to Cartoon Cartoon Fridays. Apparently, we've got a party crasher who's turned off the lights. What do you want from us, anyway? Mysterious Voice (Angrily): Do you REALLY wanna know?! Irwin (Scared): Uh, y-yeah, but p-pl-please don't hurt me, yo! It was just a question! Mysterious Voice: Well, if you must know, the party at my place isn't doing to well, so I left to join yours...I just thought it would be cool. Irwin: ...Seriously? Mysterious Voice: Pretty much. Buttercup: Dude, are you seriously gonna let 'em join us? After all, they- Mysterious Voice: I'm a girl. Buttercup: After all, she shut the lights off just so she could sneak in! Irwin: Well, I don't really want to... Mysterious Voice: If I could at least bob for some apples, that would be fine. Irwin: Yeah, but the apple-bobbing tank is full of- (Irwin pauses, then a lightbulb switches on above his head, indicating an idea) Irwin: Sure, go on ahead. Mysterious Voice: Alright! Darwin: I'll go find a light switch while you're at it. Irwin: Anyway, let's go ove the rest of the line-up. (the line-up screen shows up, highlighting each show and its time as Irwin speaks) Irwin: Up next is Dexter's Laboratory, and then an episode of The Powerpuff Girls. (Cuts back to Irwin) Irwin: It's all right here at Cartoon Cartoon Fridays, yo! Wait up, guys! Part 6 (The screen cuts to the set, which is still dark, with Irwin's glasses visible as indication that he's there) Irwin: Hey guys! Welcome back to Cartoon Cartoon Fridays! Or party crasher is about to bob for some apples with us! Lumpy Space Princess (Whispering): What she doesn't know is that Rigby accidentally put candy apples in the tank! This is gonna be so lumping awesome! Marceline: You havin' fun? (Splashing sounds are heard) Mysterious Voice: Yeah, but I can't see what I'm doing... Darwin: I found the light switch! (The lights come back on, revealing that the mysterious party crasher was Raven) Everyone Except Raven: (Gasps) Irwin: Raven!? What are you doing here? Raven: The party over at Titans Tower isn't doing too great, so I decided to sneak out and join your party. I'm sorry. Irwin: You know what? It's cool, yo! In fact, why don't we take our party over to your place when this is over? Raven: You'd do that for me? Marceline: Yeah, anything for a friend. Raven: Thanks. Irwin: Alright, coming up next- (The line-up screen shows up, highlighting the last show of the night and its time as Irwin speaks) Irwin: We got The Powerpuff Girls, and then we're finished for the night! (Cuts back to Irwin and the others at the apple-bobbing tank) Irwin: And it's all right here on Cartoon Cartoon Fridays, yo! Raven, why don't you tell the other Titans to expect some guests in a little while? Raven: Sure thing, Irwin! (Raven leaves)